


The Courtship of Steve Rogers 智娶队长

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, winter soldier storyline
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又名：冬兵智取美国队长，Bucky Barnes谨守尾生之信（这章回小说风的翻译是什么鬼）<br/>OR,<br/>How the Winter Soldier caught Captain America, and Bucky Barnes kept a 70-year-old promise.</p>
<p>梗概</p>
<p>“如果可以，”Bucky在身下屋顶硬邦邦的混凝土上伸展着四肢，手臂交叠着枕在脑后，“我要带你去跳舞”。</p>
<p>“冬兵，”Fury说着，把文件夹甩到桌上，“明天晚上要完成一次暗杀任务。”<br/>“暗杀谁？”<br/>“我们也不知道。我们了解的全部信息，就是这次暗杀可能会在什么地方发生。”</p>
<p>“那么，队长，”Tony问，“你准备好跳舞了吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of Steve Rogers 智娶队长

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Courtship of Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565351) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake). 



_“_ _如果可以，”Bucky_ _在身下屋顶硬邦邦的混凝土上伸展着四肢，手臂交叠着枕在脑后，“_ _我要带你去跳舞”_ _。他转过头看着Steve_ _，对他咧着嘴笑。_

  
“ _什么？”Steve_ _大笑着反问，稍稍皱起了眉头。时间正是仲夏，空气温暖地包裹着他们，Bucky_ _脱得只剩贴身的汗衫。有那么一会儿，他的小臂和二头肌吸引了Steve_ _的注意，接着他掠过了视线，和Bucky_ _目光相接。楼顶上只有他们两个人，摊平在屋顶，试图捕捉一点细微的凉风。_  
  
Bucky _耸了耸肩。“_ _我要带你去跳舞，”_ _他说道，“_ _出去吃顿饭，没准去个剧院——_ _那就是有钱人干的事，对吧？”_ _他笑起来，一边挤了挤眼睛，一边用自己的肩膀顶了顶Steve_ _的。_  
  
Steve _撞了回去。_  
  
“ _去酒吧，跳跳舞，”Bucky_ _接着说下去。_  
  
“ _哈？又跳舞？”_  
  
“ _当然啦，我喜欢跳舞。”_  
  
Steve _大笑起来。“_ _你当然喜欢，”_ _他笑道。“_ _你就擅长这个。”_  
  
Bucky _再次耸了耸肩。“_ _这完全是舞伴的问题，”_ _他说，“_ _你和我，我们从来都是最好的舞伴。”_  
  
“ _你这么说只是因为我跳舞都是你教的。”_  
  
“ _那也一样嘛。”_  
  
“ _马屁精。”_  
  
“ _我要给你买花——”_  
  
“ _我又不是小姑娘——”_  
  
“ _带你去野餐，去个好地方。然后我要向你求婚。”_  
  
“Buck——”  
  
“ _然后我会把一切都安排好，你一说‘_ _好的’_ _，我们就结婚，就在公园里。从此以后没人能再把我们分开。”_  
  
Steve _用力吞了一下口水，眨着眼睛努力逼回眼中快要涌出的湿润。“_ _就那么确定我会答应？”_ _他问。_  
  
“ _当然了，”Bucky_ _答道。“_ _我只是告诉你我要先追求你。走完流程。就没人会说Bucky Barnes_ _对Steve Rogers_ _不够好了。况且，你从来不能对我说不。”_  
  
Steve _哼了一声，但那更像是一声哽咽。“_ _我确实不能，”_ _他答道，他们都知道这千真万确。_


End file.
